


Never Have I Ever

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Max and Amelia come to visit the Bunker and they end up playing Never Have I Ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge - Round 8
> 
> Prompt: Never Have I Ever  
> Pairing: Banechester (Sam/Dean/Max/Alicia)

“You’re joking, right?” Sam stared at Max incredulously. “You want to what?”

Max's eyes seemed to twinkle. “Play Never Have I Ever! It’s fun.”

“I haven’t played that since college. Aren’t we a little old for it?” Sam looked over to Alicia, who he was hoping was the more sensible twin.

She wasn't. Alicia grinned. “Just means we have more things to drink for, right?”

“I’m in.” Dean set out a six-pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey. “Come on, Sammy, it’ll be fun!”

“Fine. Whatever.” Sam reached out and grabbed a beer. “Who’s starting?”

“Ladies first.” Dean held up his beer to Alicia. “Have fun.”

“Okay.” Alicia winked at Max. “Never have I ever met an angel.”

Sam and Dean both drank. “We can fix that. Not tonight, but Cas should be dropping by tomorrow,” Sam said.

“Oh, cool!" Max said. "I wasn’t sure I believed they were real until there was that mess a few years back, all the shooting stars? Anyway, Sam, why don’t you go next?”

“Never have I ever…" Sam thought for a bit. "Talked to my mom when she was older than me.”

“Daaaaaaaang. Going for the feels already!” Max took his drink, as did Alicia and Dean. “Never have I ever worked a hunt with the King of Hell.”

“If I didn’t know better, I’d say you two started this game just to get us drunk,” Dean said around his swig. He narrowed his eyes. “Never have I ever played a drinking game with the intent of getting someone drunk.”

Max and Alicia clinked their glasses together before taking their drinks, not even pretending to look ashamed. Sam also drank. Dean stared at him. Sam shrugged. “I did go to college, and occasionally, the libraries did throw you out. One of Jess’s friends was hilarious when she was drunk, and we knew the people at the party wouldn’t do anything, so…”

“Never have I ever driven a car older than me.” Max stuck his tongue out at her before taking his drink along with Dean and Sam.

“Never have I ever learned how to seduce men from my parent.” Of course Max had to drink, and Alicia was no surprise. Dean, on the other hand…

Dean crossed his arms defensively. “Dad didn’t see any point in limiting yourself to being able to flirt information or favors out of only half the population. By the time you were old enough to teach, you already had the puppy eyes that were just as effective.”

“Wow. I’m honestly more disturbed at the thought of Dad knowing how to seduce men. It’s… he’s Dad, you know?”

Dean shuddered. “I know. I was up close and personal with it.”

“Ooookay! Moving on,” Max declared. “Never have I ever met a vampire.”

“Wait, really?” Sam paused with his beer halfway to his mouth. “You avoid them or something?”

Alicia shook her head. “Mom said they were extinct, hunted to extinction by a guy named Daniel Elkins. Guess he missed a few.”

Sam and Dean both drank. Dean thought for a bit. “Never have I ever done a spell for reasons other than hunting.” Sam, Max, and Alicia all drank.

“Never have I ever slept with something that wasn’t fully human.” Max and Sam both drank quickly.

Dean hesitated. “Does Anna count, Sam?”

“Uh… dunno.”

“What about Crowley? Since I wasn’t human at the time either.”

“I’d say let the question asker make the call, but…” He smirked. “You have to drink anyway. Remember when you slept with my prom date? Turns out she was possessed by a demon. Azazel keeping an eye on me.”

“Well that explains why the bitch was willing to sleep with someone else when she was supposed to be with you.” Dean took a swig. “What did you sleep with, Max?”

“Siren. I was like nineteen and Mom hadn’t gotten to that one in our hunting training yet. How about you, Sam?”

“Werewolf, demon, shapeshifter…”

“Shapeshifter?” Dean interrupted.

“It was when I was soulless. Samuel wanted a shapeshifter, I… lured one in. We used that trick a few times.”

“Wow. Soulless You was a slut.”

“Yeah.” Sam cleared his throat. “Never have I ever slept with my sibling’s date.”

Dean, Max, and Alicia all drank. Before either Winchester could ask, Max said, “Never have I ever kissed my brother.”

Sam and Dean both hesitated a moment, until they saw Alicia throwing back a drink. Their eyes met, and together, they drank as well. As Sam went to set down his drink, he noticed a problem. “Wait a minute. Do you guys have another brother?”

“No.” Max smirked. “Alicia’s not my brother, is she.”

“That ‘slept with my sibling’s date’? I brought a guy home, he thought Max was hot, we ended up having a three-way, after that first one we started doing it on purpose because it was fun.” Alicia said. “You two ever do that?”

“No. We just don’t bother with the middleman to give us an excuse. We angsted for years and then after losing each other one time too many decided that we no longer cared that it’s supposed to be wrong.” Dean looked between them. “Never have I ever suggested a drinking game as a ‘subtle’ way of finding out whether the rumors about hunters were true.”

“Well, that wasn’t our only reason.” Max took his drink. “There was also wanting to find out if you guys were exclusive, or if you might be up for partner swaps or three- or four-ways.”

“Not tonight, obviously, you’re drunk and that’s our fault, but Sam sure seems responsive to Max’s flirting, and I know I’ve seen Dean checking out my ass,” Alicia added.

“We’re not that drunk,” Sam protested. “Usually takes Dean until the fifth or sixth beer in the six-pack before he’s impaired.”

“And yeah, we’re interested. We were actually trying to figure out how to ask you.”

"Bring it up when we're sober, and Max and I are up for whatever," Alicia said.


End file.
